Two Ravens in an Old Oak Tree
by janedough96
Summary: Chuck Bass always had a thing for roof tops, no wonder that's where he ended it all. The one left to suffer? Blair Waldorf.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I got the idea mostly from Bloc Party's "Signs" that played at the end of 2.13. This is just a short/preview chapter**

"B, you have to get up now." Serena implored her best friend while rubbing her back. She hated this, other than mourning herself for him she was mourning for Blair. Although she refused to accept this shell as Blair, and she wasn't sure it ever would be again. The blonde sighed, "Dorota," she called "can you run a bath? I'll probably need help getting Blair in as well." The only other one who might be hurting as much for Blair is Dorota, she knew Miss Blair enough to know this was not Miss Blair. After a few minutes they had successfully submerged Blair into the tub, it's not that Blair protested, she was just limp. Dorota left to prepare Miss Blair's clothing, and breakfast that she knew she wouldn't eat.

"What was that B?" Serena asked timidly, she swore she heard Blair mumble something under her breath, her first words since the incident.

"It's pathetic; I can't even wash my own hair." Her voice was so weak and broken and words felt foreign on her tongue, "Not that there's really a point, what's the point in anything."

"The point is Blair Waldorf has never not washed her hair for three days. And today she can't stay in bed all day."

"I'm not leaving the house S." But Blair knew she would, she had to be there, even if every fiber of her being willed her not to go, it would make it real. She was still at times able to convince herself it wasn't real, but seeing the body, that would be real, "I should get out now." Serena grabbed a nearby towel Dorota had laid out and wrapped it around her, squeezing her best friend as sobs started to shake her body  
"It's not real, it can't be real, he wouldn't do this to me." And there was nothing the blonde could say that would console her, so she just hugged tighter and kissed the top of her head. She didn't care if it was wrong to curse the dead, she cursed Chuck Bass, had he simply stepped away from the roof top she'd have her Blair.

**Like I said short chapter just to get started, the coming chapter will be the funeral and first letter.**


	2. Chapter 2

_They'd finished an hour ago, the sex was great- it was always great, but something just felt off. She'd pretended to be asleep, and Chuck wrapped himself around her. She could feel his silent sobs rip though his body, it killed her. _

_"Chuck, what's wrong?" she pleaded, turning in his arms to face her. Silence._

_"Chuck, please let me be here for you." She kissed his lips softly_

_"I'm okay Blair, let's just sleep okay? We can talk tomorrow." They could talk tomorrow, she conceded. _

_"I love you." She reminded him snuggling herself closer to him, gripping so tight you'd swear she was trying to make their bodies into one._

_"I love you too." He stated urgently, grabbing her face with both hands and kissing her fiercely, "so much."_

She replayed that scene countless times walking up the stone steps of the church, shivering in the unforgiving January weather of New York. Maybe if she pushed it that night, maybe if she pushed it the following day, maybe. She couldn't think about that now, she had to not think at all to make it through this morning. Looking up she saw it, in the center of the church. A beautiful long rectangle, it was black with platinum trim, and the love of her life lay cold and still inside of it. Within seconds she found herself turning and calmly walking out of the immaculate church, as if on auto pilot. Once outside dry heaving, as she had nothing left in her system to get rid of, empty.

"Where to miss?"  
"The empire." She replied out of habit, she realized upon uttering the words he wouldn't be there, but she couldn't bring herself to change the course.

_"You should go home." The bartender stated he looked at her with sympathy; she was obviously trying to drink something away._

_"Home…" the one place she could go now was her empty penthouse, but she hadn't slept there in weeks, and that wasn't home. "Home and I aren't speaking." She finished_

_"Quite frankly, I'd be scared if it did talk to you." He mentally counted how many drinks she had had. "I'll get you a cab, just tell me where to."_

_"I'll walk." She started to stand and nearly fell down_

_"I don't know if you've ever been to New York, but a girl as pretty and drunk at you walking alone at this hour? I can't allow that."_

_"I live here!" She was appalled at the suggestion of her being a tourist_

_"Oh yeah where?" He knew she wasn't a tourist, but he knew he'd find out where she lived at least._

_"The Empire Hotel." Habit._

_Twenty minutes later she found herself digging into her purse for her key card to Chuck's personal elevator, once inside she finally kicked off her heels and started for the bed room, but then she saw him. He was sprawled out on the couch; he didn't look peaceful though like he usually did while he slept. He just looked sad. She crawled on top of him and kissed his chest._

_"Hey." His hands tightened around her, kissing the top of her head._

_"I'm sorry." She mumbled almost inaudibly_

_"Me too."_

She couldn't even remember what they were fighting about then. She kicked off her heels again today as she always had upon entering his suite. He wasn't on the couch this time, she clenched her eyes shut and opened, and he still wasn't there. She went into the bed room, he wasn't there either, he wouldn't be again but she couldn't accept that. Suddenly her clothes were too tight, she could barely breathe and she quickly exchanged them for one of Chuck's favorite shirts, purple of course. It smelled like him, she lay in their bed, it felt like him. She reached over to his side to touch him, but the only thing she did touch was the duvet. She didn't even notice she was crying anymore.


End file.
